


Whispered With The Wind

by Swanssmile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, I typed this up because I longed for it so here it is, M/M, hehe, in a jungle, it‘s literally just a lot of fluff, just soft boyfriends cuddling, kinda angsty?, tho not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanssmile/pseuds/Swanssmile
Summary: On Yavin 4, the love of his life in his arms, Poe Dameron contemplates the war and love.Set at some point after TFA I guess.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Whispered With The Wind

In a broken galaxy riddled with war, burdened with the weight of hatred and oppression, there was one planet Poe Dameron always knew he could call home. A place where all the turmoil and pain of loss and grief seemed dull, far away. A place where the sounds of native animals mixed with the chatter of familiar people. A place where he could hold the love of his life in his arms near the hot spring in a part of the jungle Poe knew better than his starfighter. Yavin 4. He felt movement and looked down to where he held his boyfriend close to him. 

"What are you thinking about?" Finn looked at him, a soft smile grazing his beautiful face, genuinely interested. Poe just had to smile back.

"Just - this. How beautiful it is. How it almost feels like we’re not fighters in a war that will never end." He could feel his own smile fading, his face falling. Fingers caressed his cheeck. 

"Hey."Once again, Poe looked down to the man in his arms, those glistening eyes, those beautiful features. His voice washed over him like the clear water streams on his homeplanet.  " Don‘t think about that. We're here and alive. Look around - see how beautiful it is. How beautiful you are. We are. I-" He seemed to struggle for the right words. Poe knew the feeling. 

Sometimes, when all the love and passion and bittersweet sadness became too overwhelming, he felt himself choking up. Words left unsaid, never  stated or uttered so silently the wind could carry them away easily. Not this time. "I have never been happier than in this moment, here, with you, Poe Dameron." His voice sounded stable, sure, a constant in a world full of inconstancy. 

And while the galaxy around them bled the blood of oppressors and oppressed alike, right there, in the jungles of Yavin 4, Poe leaned down to kiss Finn with all the love and desperation and heartache he felt. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is, I just felt the need to write something about Poe longing for peace and happiness and just being so SAD because he‘s sappy sometimes too.


End file.
